


The Return of Danganronpa

by Lancer_9



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Communism, Crack, Despaircest, F/F, Incest Kink, Other, Some Plot, Soviet Union, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancer_9/pseuds/Lancer_9
Summary: The Despair Sisters spend some time together while listeneing to the State Hymn of the Soviet Union that is in no way a spoiler of a next Danganronpa video game.





	The Return of Danganronpa

"Wait," said Junko to Mukuro. "Waitup!"

Mukuro waited for her to arrive.

_~~~United forever in friendship and labor,_

_Our mighty republics will ever endure. ~~~_

"I have to tell you something," Junko said while she barely dared to look at Mukuro.

"What is it," Mukuro said, "You can tell me anything."

_~~~The Great Soviet Union will live through the ages._

_The dream of a people their fortress secure.~~~_

"It's.... I think.... I'm not sure but... oh gosh, I'm embarrassing myself, Junko said with the most cute giggle Mukuro had ever seen her show.

_~~~Long live our Soviet motherland,_

_Built by the people's mighty hand._

_Long live our people, united and free._

_Strong in our friendship tried by fire.~~~_

"I think I... I think I love !"

And with those words, Mukuro's heart sank. Because really... really she loved Junko.

_~~~Long may our crimson flag inspire,_

_Shining in glory for all men to see.~~~_

Mukuro sat there, at home, in Japan. However, she didn't want to go anywhere. The weight on her heart was too heavy to bare. Thus, so she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling while listening to her favorite song.

_~~~Through days dark and stormy where Great Lenin lead us_

_Our eyes saw the bright sun of freedom above_

_And Stalin our leader with faith in the people,_

_Inspired us to build up the land that we love.~~~_

Mukuro then rose up again. She would not give up that easily! No, the love and adoration of Junko will be hers!

_~~~Long live our Soviet motherland,_

_Built by the people's mighty hand._

_Long live our people, united and free._

_Strong in our friendship tried by fire._

_Long may our crimson flag inspire,_

_Shining in glory for all men to see.~~~_

"Junko!" Mukuro yelled. She looked up. She with her beautiful baseball-like eyes. Mukuro couldn't wait to tell her, her true feelings!

Junko, Mukuro said with a quivering lip. Her heart now beating like a drum.

"I love you."

_~~~We fought for the future, destroyed the invaders,_

_And brought to our homeland the laurels of fame._

_Our glory will live in the memory of nations_

_And all generations will honor her name.~~~_

Junko looked up at her and said those simple yet beautiful words: "I think I love you too."

_~~~Long live our Soviet motherland,_

_Built by the people's mighty hand._

_Long live our people, united and free._

_Strong in our friendship tried by fire._

_Long may our crimson flag inspire,_

_Shining in glory for all men to see.~~~_

Mukuro stopped and gazed into the space before her.

Oh no.

It was happening; She couldn't help thinking about Junko again. She tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back.

But like dozens of unstoppable packs of Fenrir mercenaries they came creeping forward till they filled her brain;

Junko's smile shined like diamonds, as impressive as a skyscraper, it filled the hanger and Mukuro was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them.

Junko's eyes were like tennis balls. If you rolled them they would go quite far.

Junko's legs were like a radio tower. Straight and tight.

Junko's chest was like that of a mercenary. Powerful and impossible to ignore.

How could Mukuro not be helpless in the face of that?

I mean, sure, Mukuro and Junko had sex with each other before, when they met at a club at a Danganronpa themed party and Mukuro was too drunk to tell the cosplayers apart. It was just a casual thing. One of many that night.

Mukuro snapped out of it. But the thoughts of Junko would come back at her. Would she be able to resist next time?

Interlude:

Mukuro was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement her thoughts, she kept trying to think of Junko. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus!

And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again.

Mukuro gazed at Junko.

It was impossible to resist this time. Like a taxi Mukuro was pulled towards Junko. It was a like siege in a war. It was a like a shotgun piercing through her heart. (and other lower regions of the body) It was like a magnet.

There was no resisting. No mercy. No skirts. No longer anything else mattered.

Junko looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. She had known all along.

Of course. How could Mukuro have been so stupid? Those long looks at each other ,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The steamy showers.

It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and Junko had known all along.

"I knew" Junko said.

"oh" Mukuro said, realizing all this for the first time.

But there was more...Junko wasn't pulling away. She was pushing tighter. Holding Mukuro like a wild blue whale.

At some point their clothes came off.

They got ripped in the process of the fashioning

She didn't care. This is what she had needed for so long. too long. Millennium, maybe more.

But this was now now.

Mukuro and Junko together at last!

They canoodled like lovers and kisssed each other passionately. 

Afterwards when they had stopped kissing each other to grasp for breath, they looked at each other longingly.

But they knew they must leave.

They didn't want anyone to see.

Mukuro took one last look at Junko.

"Goodbye my snugly one"

"Love you too, my one and only, Mukuro"

And then they departed.

**Author's Note:**

> A crackfic inspired by the songs of the Soviet Union, political satire, imagination of the Danganronpa community, gaiety of alcohol, computer-mediated communication and the vastness of the Internet humor.


End file.
